


Buttons As Puzzle

by Crowgirl



Series: Strange Mechanicals [5]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:"Be you, bravely."





	Buttons As Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tournevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tournevis/gifts).



James pauses with his hands on William’s shirt buttons. William waits for him to go on -- the next move seems painfully obvious even to him -- but James doesn’t move, just looks down at his fingers, his thumb on the small white button, his fingers poised to push it back through the cloth.

William waits until he can hear the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, then lifts his hands and puts them over James’. ‘Is -- something wrong?’ 

James starts slightly and looks up at him. He opens his mouth, then shuts it again and William can hear Julia’s voice: _...Speak a little more freely…_ ‘I --’ Speaking more freely is all very well -- if he could think of what to _say._ Instead of waiting for words, William takes a breath, and slips his hands under James’ so they are, in effect, unbuttoning his shirt together.


End file.
